Plus tard
by NotreDame
Summary: Mon hypothèse sur ce qui arrive à Sheska dans l'anime de 2009. Ce texte peut contenir des spoilers.


Synopsis : mon hypothèse sur ce qui arrive à Sheska dans l'anime de 2009. Je me suis demandée pourquoi elle disparaît au milieu de la série et n'est plus jamais mentionnée. Ce texte peut contenir des spoilers.

Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages n'est à moi, non, pas du tout. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction.

_Plus tard…_

La nouvelle de la démission de la petite Sheska n'avait pas fait grand bruit. Elle ne travaillait ici que depuis peu, après tout, et on comprenait très bien que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune puisse hésiter dans ses choix de carrière. Cependant, Roy Mustang avait décidé d'aller la questionner sur les raisons de son départ. Après tout, son vieil ami Maes Hugues aimait bien la petite Sheska, et il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle décampe ainsi sur un coup de tête.

Il la trouva comme à l'habitude en train de remettre des dossiers en place. Elle sursauta en le voyant entrer, reposa précipitamment les documents qu'elle déplaçait et se mit pratiquement au garde-à-vous. « Colonel… » balbutia-t-elle.

« J'ai appris que vous aviez décidé de quitter l'armée », énonça le colonel tout en évaluant l'étendue des dégâts. La demoiselle s'était toujours montrée un peu timide avec lui, mais elle avait gagné en assurance au fil des semaines et avait fini par pouvoir communiquer avec des hauts-gradés sans rougir ni perdre contenance. Aujourd'hui, on aurait dit qu'il lui inspirait une peur folle. Pourquoi ?

« Oui, Colonel. J'ai… enfin, des raisons personnelles. »

« Puis-je savoir de quelles raisons il s'agit ? » s'enquit-il. Il se pouvait que Hugues manque à la petite, tout simplement. Sheska semblait avoir besoin d'être rassurée et la perte du lieutenant-colonel avait dû l'affecter, elle aussi. Mais c'était tout de même un peu bizarre : après la mort de Hugues, elle lui avait fourni tous les dossiers qu'il lui demandait et l'avait caché dans le local à documents quand il avait besoin de faire la sieste. Pourquoi s'était-elle soudain mise à avoir peur de lui ?

« En fait… » Sheska se mordit la lèvre et sans s'en rendre compte, elle porta la main à son visage et toucha l'endroit où Maria Ross avait son grain de beauté. Mustang comprit immédiatement. Sheska avait probablement sympathisé avec le sous-lieutenant, et comme presque tout le monde dans le bâtiment, elle pensait qu'il l'avait tuée de sang-froid. Elle devait le détester maintenant, peut-être même craignait-elle d'être la prochaine à finir carbonisée. Sa démission était tout simplement un signe de protestation.

Mais pouvait-il lui dire la vérité sur ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Maria Ross ? Non, évidemment. La demoiselle était trop émotive, elle risquait de vendre la mèche et de leur créer des ennuis sans même le faire exprès. Il valait mieux qu'il la laisse partir.

Il détourna la conversation. « Vous allez manquer au service. Le général de brigade Hugues m'a dit que vous étiez d'une efficacité redoutable. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas », balbutia Sheska avant de penser que cette phrase pouvait passer pour un manque de modestie. « Je veux dire, il a toujours été tellement gentil avec moi… »

« Vous avez de quoi écrire ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, surprise et regarda le colonel s'asseoir, lui demander d'épeler son nom et rédiger un courrier. Ensuite, il se leva, le lui tendit et fit mine de sortir. Sheska le retint. « Attendez. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Lisez vous-même. »

Sheska le lut et fronça les sourcils. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de recommandation dans laquelle le colonel vantait les qualités et la conscience professionnelle de la jeune archiviste à ses futurs employeurs. Ça alors. « Je ne comprends pas », dit-elle, complètement perdue.

« Le général de brigade Hugues vous aurait écrit exactement la même chose, non ? »

En effet, Hugues lui aurait rédigé une lettre de recommandation, mais en tout dernier recours. Auparavant, il aurait tout fait pour dissuader sa jeune collègue de quitter le service. Sheska n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle avait commencé par admirer le Colonel Mustang et son charisme incroyable, mais elle s'était mise à le haïr quand elle avait appris qu'il avait tué le sous-lieutenant Ross. Bon sang, même une imbécile comme elle savait que Maria Ross n'avait pas pu assassiner Maes Hugues ! Sheska ne se sentait pas capable de dénoncer cette imposture, mais elle ne se sentait pas non plus capable de continuer à travailler en sachant qu'un pareil monstre se trouvait près d'elle.

« Merci », dit-elle à contrecœur. « Mais vous n'avez aucune raison de faire ça. »

« Vous avez bien bossé. Vous méritez cette lettre. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête. « Je suis née avec une bonne mémoire, c'est comme ça. Je ne le fait pas exprès. Je n'ai aucun mérite. »

« Arrêtez un peu de vous sous-estimer, Sheska. Ça pourrait vous jouer des tours. »

Et le Colonel quitta la pièce, laissant l'archiviste bouche bée. Il se sentait sur le point de perdre patience : pourquoi certaines personnes se sentaient-elles obligées de s'auto-dénigrer ainsi ? C'était vraiment la chose la plus bête qui soit !

Au moins il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Son vieil ami aurait approuvé son choix. C'était dommage de laisser partir une employée efficace mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à rester.

De l'intérieur de la salle des archives, Sheska se força à remettre les dossiers en place. Elle se sentait bouillonner intérieurement. _Arrêtez de vous sous-estimer…_ Il en avait de bonnes, lui, comme si c'était chose facile !

Il était vraiment temps qu'elle quitte ce poste. De toute façon, elle avait mis assez d'argent de côté pour s'occuper de sa mère pendant un bon bout de temps. Mais en faisant le tour de la pièce pour la dernière fois, elle réalisa qu'elle ressentait un léger pincement au cœur. Pourquoi ? Il s'agissait d'un boulot abrutissant et assez monotone, après tout, et elle ne regrettait pas sa démission. Mais elle avait tout de même travaillé ici. On lui avait dit qu'elle était efficace. Sa mère l'avait félicitée. Elle s'était sentie utile, et même indispensable. Et elle avait rencontré des gens à qui elle n'aurait jamais parlé dans d'autres circonstances. Elle avait pris confiance en elle et réalisé que contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, elle était loin d'être nulle.

_C'est juste une étape dans ma vie_, pensa-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle. _Je peux très bien aller beaucoup plus loin._

_

* * *

_

Deux jours plus tard, Sheska trouva un emploi à l'autre bout de la ville.

_La fin…_


End file.
